


lover's spit left on repeat

by Frival



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Emotional Constipation, Flirting, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical References, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, RusAme, just a lil angst, stupid boys in love being stupid ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frival/pseuds/Frival
Summary: america and russia play truth or dare incorrectly
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	lover's spit left on repeat

“Dude, if I had known it was gonna be this nuts, I wouldn’t have shown up,” Alfred said, coming up behind Ivan and placing his hand on the Russian’s shoulder.

“I agree,” Ivan sighed. “Wasn’t this supposed to be a formal party?”

Alfred laughed, tossing his head back, and removed his hand from Ivan’s shoulder. “Yeah, but ya know, any party England hosts is bound to involve alcohol.” 

“What was this party even meant to celebrate?” 

“Couldn’t tell ya, I think the poor guy was just feeling lonely.” Alfred shrugged. Ivan looked across the dimly lit room at the very drunk Arthur. He was yelling at Francis about something, drunken words slurring together into a mess of gibberish. 

“Is he speaking French?” Alfred asked suddenly. Ivan listened closer.

_ “Tu es si moche, qui t'a invité?” _ the Brit said in an accusing tone.

“You did,  _ mon ami _ , you did,” Francis responded in English. He sounded tired of dealing with the Englishman’s antics. “How much did you drink?”

“Not that much…” Arthur mumbled. 

Alfred spoke up again. “Man he can’t hold his liquor, huh?” 

“It would appear so,” Ivan turned to the American. “You don’t seem too sober yourself either, Alfred, did you drink anything?”

“A little, nothing to get me in a state like that though,” he pointed a finger at Arthur again, who was still being babysat by Francis. Ivan nodded and a comfortable silence overtook their conversation. 

He surveyed the room at all the other nations who were moseying about. They seemed to be paired up in their usual little groups. Feliciano, Ludwig, and Kiku were stood by a corner. Feli was waving his arms wildly, seemingly distressed, as Kiku was trying his best to soothe the Italian. Ludwig was flushed, appearing to be just as mentally drained as Francis was. 

Ivan exhaled, bored, and slightly overwhelmed by the mini crowd. He turned to look at Alfred, who seemed to be having the same problem. Suddenly, the blonde seemed to have a great idea pop into his head. 

“Want to play a game? “ he asked. 

“I am not playing truth or dare.”

Alfred groaned and dramatically leaned back. “Oh come on! How did you know I was gonna ask that?”

Ivan smirked. “You always ask, whenever we are alone and you are bored.” 

“Since when did you know me so well?”

“Years of keeping a close eye on you has led to multiple discoveries such as that one.” 

Alfred glowered. “Whatever, do you wanna play or not?”

Ivan thought about it for a moment and looked around the room again. The party was dying down, with nations dragging other drunk nations around by the wrist. 

“Let’s go outside.”

“Alright!” Alfred pumped his fist and began his march to the back garden door. Who knew that Arthur had a garden? Ivan sure hadn’t. 

When they got outside, Ivan felt much more relaxed. The lighting was low, an orange glow coming from inside through the windows and more light being provided by the full moon. The air smelled sweet and humid as if it had just rained. Alfred sat down underneath a tree, where two white lawn chairs were placed. Ivan took a seat in the one next to him. 

“It’s nice outside tonight.” Ivan thought out loud.

“It’s alright, a bit too wet for my liking,” Alfred smiled, looking up at the night sky. 

The American seemed to be admiring the stars if the fond look on his face was anything to go by. Ivan decided that Alfred was more interesting to look at than something he got to see every night.

“You can’t see these where I live, too much light pollution,” Alfred said after a few minutes of silence. Ivan was snapped out of his daze.

“That is unfortunate. At my house, the sky is full of stars. It’s very beautiful at night.” 

The blonde looked at him and grinned. “Maybe I should come visit sometime, then, so I can see them.” 

Ivan blushed, embarrassed from being caught staring. “Yes, I think you’d like it.” 

Alfred sighed and spread his arms in the air dramatically. “I love the stars, ya know? They’re so fascinating; space is fascinating.” 

Ivan didn’t know what to say, so he just let the man ramble. 

“I’ve always wanted to see the moon, up close and personal; I don’t think I’ll ever forget the day we landed up there.”

“Me neither,” Ivan said, downcast. Alfred looked at him and softly smiled. 

“Sad you didn’t come first?” he playfully punched the Russian’s arm.

“No,” Ivan shook his head. “I don’t like talking about it.”

Alfred pursed his lips, seemingly stuck on what to say. Ivan looked at him directly and smiled. 

“That was years ago, though, things are better now.” 

“Yeah, they are.” 

The silence came back, and Ivan looked back up at the stars.

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Ivan responded, almost immediately. Alfred chuckled.

“Coward.” 

Ivan rolled his eyes. “Are you going to ask me a truth or not?” 

“I am I am! Let me think…” The American tapped his index finger against his chin.

After a moment of thinking, he pointed up and beamed. “What is your favorite thing about me?” 

“That is not how you play this game!” Ivan exclaimed, caught off guard by the question. 

“It’s how I play,” Alfred sniggered. “Now answer!” 

Ivan grumbled. He already knew the answer, of course, he just didn’t want to admit it.

Instead of the truth, he said, “I can’t think of anything.”

“That’s just mean! There’s gotta be something…” Alfred drawled out the last word, leaning forward into Ivan’s personal space.

Ivan pushed the younger nation's face back. “You are so egotistical.” 

Alfred smacked his hand off of his face. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” 

“What?” 

Alfred crossed his arms and tilted up his chin. Ivan hated that look, it was so cocky. “If you tell me your favorite thing about me, I’ll tell you my favorite thing about you!” 

“Stop looking at me like that first.”

“Fine,” Alfred looked away, still in the same position. “Is that better?”

Ivan held back a smile. “You’re so annoying.” 

“Quit insulting me and answer the question!”

That dragged a chuckle out of the Russian. He stayed silent, trying to think of a way to word what he was thinking properly. 

“You’re loud.”

“I said to quit insulting me…”

“I mean that in the best way possible. I’m very used to quiet, the only sound to be heard is the wind howling,”

Alfred looked back at Ivan. “Oh. Ivan I-”

“I’m not done,” Ivan waved his finger at him. “I’m a quiet person, you know this. No matter how irritating you can be, or how much I’ve wanted to break you before- or now occasionally- it’s nice to have someone around who is much more vibrant than I am.”

Alfred looked like he was about ready to cry, but his pride kept a tear from shedding. “God, ew. That is so sappy I might vomit.” 

“You wanted the truth, yes?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t expecting that! I thought you’d say something like, ‘Your eyes are pretty, I guess,’ or whatever.”

“They are pretty.”

Alfred’s brain appeared to fry at that moment. He looked shocked, and his face grew redder each passing moment. Ivan grinned. 

“You’re cute,” he admitted. 

“Dude, stop, this is so embarrassing…” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy the compliments.”

Alfred sighed and flung himself back against the chair. “I normally would, but they’re coming from you, so it’s weird.” 

Ivan tilted his head in question. “Why is it weird?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Are you going to tell me your answer, now?”

Alfred facepalmed. “Mine’s pretty lame compared to that shit!” 

Ivan shook his head. “I don’t care. Tell me.” 

The American glared at him through his fingers. “You just want a compliment.”

He smirked, “Maybe.”

Alfred groaned. “God...I hate you.” Ivan waited for the flustered nation to get his thoughts together. 

“Man, I don’t know. Haven’t we had this conversation before?”

“Most likely. However,” Ivan straightened his back. “I am fairly certain that you started it the last time too.”

Alfred looked away, “I don’t remember.”

Ivan smiled softly. “You don’t have to answer.” Alfred nodded, still looking away, and they went back to silence. 

“I love you.”

Ivan’s face twitched. He's known that for years. Alfred’s told him so before, dozens of times, so why did it still affect him so much? He doesn’t know if he’s ever said it back, and if he has it’s been years and he doesn’t remember the context. Ivan didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. 

“You don’t have to say it back if you don’t want.” The man sounded solemn. 

Ivan panicked for a moment. “Alfred, I-”

Alfred cut him off with laughter. “No, it’s okay, I get it, dude. Jeez, don’t be so dramatic. It’s just a stupid phrase.”

The Russian shook his head. “I don’t think it is.”

“Yeah, well, I do.” Alfred stretched out his arms and back, yawning deeply. “I’m going back inside to say bye to everyone, it’s late and I have a flight to catch in the morning.” He stood up.

“Alright.” 

As Alfred walked back towards the door, something in Ivan’s chest flipped. 

His voice was just above a whisper when he said, “You too.”

Alfred paused in his steps and turned around grinning. “Talk to you later, man. Goodnight.”

Ivan smiled back and waved lightly. “Goodnight.”

The door closed, and he was left alone with the stars in Arthur’s back garden.


End file.
